Emerald Shadowblade
|Mane = with accents of |Coat = |Magic aura = Unknown |Nicknames = Blade |Relatives = |Cutie Mark = a scythe with white blade that looks like the a crescent moon |image = |Title = The wanderer}} Character Personality Although Emerald is technically considered an introvert, he likes to consider himself social in a certain way. Although he's quiet, he more often communicates silently, in an easy to covey manner. He likes to fly, and spends most of his time in the air. Emerald is loyal. Should your OC befriend him, Emerald won't ever let you down. Emerald also has an even temper, it takes a lot to anger him but when he is angered, he goes berserk. Appearance Emerald is slightly taller than your average stallion. His coat is deep emerald and his mane is a bright gecko green with emerald highlights. His eyes are a shade of jade. Occupation Emerald is a wanderer, he has no real occupation. Before he lost most of his memory however he was a soldier but what exactly he did is lost with his memories. Cutie Mark Emerald's Cutie Mark is often confused of being a crescent moon, but it's actually a scythe. It's blade is a silver color and it's handle is black, which can be overlooked due to his coat color. How Emerald obtained his Cutie Mark was somewhat confusing and trying. Emerald had grown up all his life without discovering his Cutie Mark. With no real purpose, He joined his nation's military. Due to his fast flying, Emerald was placed in a scouting division, and never really handled weapons until one day when his company was ambushed by Changelings. Only a few members of Emerald's company were certified to use weapons, but they were quickly overrun. In an attempt to buy time for his comrades to escape, Emerald dove forwards and grabbed a sword with his mouth. In the ensuring battle he didn't notice that he was surprisingly skilled with the blade despite not having been trained to use it. After he surprisingly fought the enemy to a stand still, Emerald lost consciousness upon the arrival of reinforcements. When he woke, he had his cutie mark and a command position. History Emerald grew up in a land for from Equestria, the name was long forgotten to Emerald, as a Pegasus. Constantly being bullied while growing up due to his lack of Cutie Mark, Emerald became quiet and learned to appreciate the smaller, more honest souls (yes, a RWBY reference, deal with it)). Upon graduating school five years early, Emerald joined the military and a few months after passing basic, he obtained his Cute Mark. Emerald then spent the next three years leading his own company when he suddenly disappeared at the age of 16. He turned back up three years later with no recollection of the past three years and becoming an Alicorn. Curious as to why he became an Alicorn, Emerald left the Military and became a wanderer and started traveling the world as a wandering warrior. Relationships N/A Trivia Well, I got no real notes at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Stallions